survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
A Dangerous Howl
Woody's Pack has counquered the Western Eskimo pack in a battle, Xena has promised the Tiny flame will help with but Woody is unceratin . For the first time she meets a large pack of dogs and perhaps she meet a old friend on the way. With Siberia certian the storm of dogs is coming, It has become a Dangerous Howl Pack list Eski Alpha: warlock pure white Eskimo( Also known as Bone ). Alpha Female: A small fluffy young purely white eskimo dog( Also known as Siberia) Beta A large White Eskimo with biscuit cream patches( Also known as Scar) Patrol dogs(Males and two female): Wound- A large white male Eskimo dog with a large scar on his face Rage- a pure white Eskimo male dog Claw- huge pure white male Eskimo dog Snarl- A massive White and biscuit cream american Eskimo male Slash- A large white Eskimo male Brick- A huge white Eskimo dog female Jagged- A fluffy male White Eskimo dog Frost- A small female white Eskimo with biscuit cream Bear- A massive white extremely fluffy male Eskimo dog Mud- a white Eskimo Red- A small White male Eskimo dogkimo with Muddy paws North- A small Purely white Eskimo-dog male Flight- A white male with a torn ear Dust- a dirt stained white male Thunder- A large male white Eskimo Flight- A white male with a torn ear Dust- a dirt stained white male Thunder- A large male white Eskimo Mud- a white Eskimo with Muddy paws North- A small Purely white Eskimo-dog male Sand- white with dark biscuit cream male Wolf- A pure white male with a wolfish look Bramble- Large strong white male Speed- A extremely fast white male Salt- A pure white male Rock- white male with a biscuit cream patch Saibo- A pure white male with hard paw pad Salamnder- A pure white male Jet- white male with a biscuit cream patch around right eye Cedar Hunters( Females) Swift- A white, biscuit cream she-dog Moon- A large white she dog Xena- A tall white she-dog Ivy- a white she dog Midnight- A smaller white and cream she dog Woody- A smaller white with biscuit cream patches Ender- A White and biscuit cream, medium size and fluffy Eskimo dog female Ivory- a small white and biscuit cream eskimo dog female Sky- A swift small purely white eskimo dog Daisy- a Small white with biscuit cream female Blue- A large white with biscuit cream patches female Sharp- a Purely white scarred female Jade- A blue eyed white eskimo dog female Minka- A small Young white Eskimo dog Fala- a purely white and biscuit cream Eskimo dog Gypsy- A light brown eyed pure white Eskimo dog Arrow- a Tall white and biscuit cream eskimo dog Sapphire- A blue eyed white eskimo dog female Storm- A extremely fast purely white eskimo dog with a fluffy pelt Flicker- a small Eskimo-dog with a extra fluffy coat Expecting Mother-dogs and Pups: Ruby- Small white Eskimo dog female with biscuit cream patches( Mother of Sand's pups, Twist and Snow) Tiny- A unusually small female eskimo dog Cystral- A medium size White eskimo dog female standard pups: Breeze- A pure white female Lion- A massive white with biscuit cream male Ice- A small pure white male Snap- A white female with blue eyes Spring- A white female with brown eyes Rain- A blackish more white female pup( Mother is a border collie mix) Splash- A tall white male Mist- a Tall white female Leap- A springing tall pup male Bumble- A unusually small male Bee- a Smaller white female Warrior- A whitish biscuit cream male Auroura- A purely white female Tia- A white with pale biscuit cream female Wild-A thick furred white male Mountain- A thick furred white female Ocean- a blue eyed white furred female Falling- a small blue eyed female Star- a large white fur male with a biscuit cream star shape on head Starlight- A small purely white fur glowing female Twist- A pure white male Snow- a pure white fluffy female Apple- A large white male Mink- A pure white female pup Rune- A white male pup with biscuit cream patches O Chapter 1 Woody look confused but Xena tail Wagged" Your the one of the last Daughter of Talia and Vadar. Talia was the greatest Circus dog, the bravest and best eskimo dog, I was there when Talia had you. We was pups before we went to different homes think back Woody". Woody tail stiffen as she let a long thought. Woody Woke up in the green grass, her mother Talia was watching with her father-dog Vadar. Erol her older litter brother watched with Bitterness they was 3 month older then her. Talia look at Woody " This is the kingdom of Eskimo circus, my mother and father was born here". Woody look around, she then looked at Talia" Where we at". Tia her older sister let a amused bark" You can't forget now". Erol growl" Of course she could forget she to much of a little runt"! Auroura narrow her eyes"Erol, you wanted to get carried yourself". Erol puffed his chest out " Anyways, I want to see the kingdom now Father". Tia glanced at Woody" I can't wait to see the kingdom". Woody glance at her much large littermates, Auroura was with Mother-dog. The dog all pad into the large longpaw cloth thing. The pups gasped at the slight of the many eskimos" Wow", Woody barked. Vadar sat down" You know Woody we use to live in the kingdom of Eskimo's circus". Woody let a high pitch bark" You did"? '' ''Tia tail's wagged " Mother-dog used to be Queen", Auroura spun and glared at her sister" No, she was going to be queen". Tia let a growl before turning to Erol, Woody saw a large Eskimo dog her tail wagged as she spoke" Sister, it been way to long how your doing". Talia's tail's didn't wag as he barked" Hello,Nadra". Nadra's looked at Woody" Is this your pup, I heard about Tia, Auroura and Erol". Woody tipped her head" Well, I have some prey you should announce Woody to the Circus, we will enjoy hearing the next princess".Woody heard her mother growl" We don't want our pups to be in contact with the Circus, it not the way that show pup wants to be known as". " Well, well well, isn't it my chew toy biting housepet sister Talia" A growl irrupt their talk. Talia turn to a biscuit white cream female with her tail high" Hello, Kali nice to see you again". Kali stretched and glared at Vadar who let a growl" Isn't it the little housepet that took my circus skilled sister away from me, having a good day.... Vadpet"? Talia lunge at Kali, " Someone should teach you a lesson about respect Kali and I teach it by tearing you little blue feather on your tail". Nadra padded to them" Can we be normal Circus dogs".Kali had kicked Talia off and raised her head high" Yes I agree, who would want to see the former queen in line run away to her little longpaws with her pups, anyways meet my new friend, Mbaya". '' ''Mbaya leaped to Kali side," How nice it is to meet you Talia the housepet and as for you Vadar". Vadar snarl" How could I believe your my litter-sister". Mbaya smirk" Dear brother, we should be friends we want to speak with Nadra what could go wrong". Nadra looked at Talia and Vadar, " Yes, I must go". ... Woody looked at Xena " I remember and Mbaya ended Vadar, Auroura,Tia and Erol, Talia tried to save Tia and Auroura and Erol but.." Xena glance at Bone" He is Mbaya son, so is Cliff and Fang". Chapter 2 Minka had disappear out of camp, Bone promoted Minka to hunter and she was extremely proud of it., Proud enough to sneak out of camp. Minka often was away at night, Woody was determine to track her. Woody caught a male scent, with Minka's, Woody pad towards it. She saw Minka sleeping, a male swipe his tongue on it ear. Woody notice Minka belly was swollen,'' Minka expecting pups. Woody launch herself at the male pinning him down" What your doing with my sister". Minka look up, suprised" Woody", Woody ignored Minka" Bone would shred your ear if he find out". Minka got up shaking her pelt, Woody snarl at the male" Who are you". The male dip his head" I am Sabre, A loner I am a eskimo-dog". Woody flatten her ears,Bone would end him and now Minka expecting his pups. Minka looked at Sabre" I have to go, I see you tonight". Sabre nodded before disappering in the night. Woody snarl at Minka" No your not". Minka whimpered before padding to camp, Woody followed her. Woody spotted two pelts heading towards her, both white and glowing. A large male, the same size as Apple and a Smaller male. Woody tipped her head,''They gone Woody you must be imagining things, Chewbacca and Apple are gone. The white shape ran towards her as it let a high pitch bark" Mother-dog it me Chewbacca I am okay". She narrow her eyes'' It is Chewbacca with Apple'', Woody ran she nuzzle Apple letting a high pitch barks of joy as she did. A growl took over the high pitch bark of joy" Apple What are you doing here", It was Bone. Rage and Saibo was with him, Rage tail wagged as Saibo gave Rage a glance before padding with Bone, snarling" Get out of here". Apple turned " You hurted the she-dogs so much, Bone why your doing this"? Chewbacca's spirit flicked his tail as he look at his father" Because Bone wants more she-dogs to have pups, he end me because He knew I was gonna challenge him". Woody glance at her son whimpering" Please stop Bone ".Bone snarled" Come over here ice brain, I am alpha After Saibo and Mud escort them back to camp, Bone sat down. Bone look at Woody" Woody, Minka is old enough to be expecting pups and she be expecting my pups". Woody nodded, her ears flatting she rose up and head to camp. In the den where all the dogs slept, Woody squeezed her way past Red and North Woody curl next to Jet,Jet" I missed you". Woody Flatten her ears, she felt that Jet was trying to make her his mate. Woody growled" stop it Jet, Talia won't be happy with me". Talia was too old to make the journey, Woody never forgot her mother dog Your the two of the last daughter of Vadar Minka is the other daughter. Woody closed her eyes, she felt she was safe with the pack. Woody looked around she missed Mountain and Amazon her friends from the faithful pack.Mountain pack left before they did, Woody closed her eyes and fell asleep. Chapter 3 Woody and her pack was in the state of Louisana, away from all the dog food place of florida and it was more of swampy land. Poor Minka, will never see Sabre again, Saibo often spend time with his pups Falling and Ocean. Rune and Mink was sleeping while Lion was sleeping with Ice and Breeze. Bone look at Minka" So how our young little eskimo dog doing". Minka glared at Bone"Stop it Bone, even if I wanted to be expecting your pups, I couldn't". The Pack turn around. Ruby and Sand tip their heads, Fala and Arrow look up from watching their pups. Minka sighed" I expecting Sabre's pups". Saibo tail wagged" My brothe Sabre alive?" Minka turn to him" Yes Saibo, he his". Bone tail stiffen, he towered over Minka" Your pups, will be treated as an half pack ". Jet spoke, he had an unusual ascent that called a southern ascent" Alpha Bone, I think you should be a bit fair to Minka. You don't have to worry about Sabre being around her". Bone turn snarling at Jet, Jet stood his tail and his head raise high" Your Mbaya son, only Mbaya would had act like that to the truth". Bone lunge pinning Jet down, Bone got off of Jet as Jet shook his fur. Bone growled " Travel now". Ivory slipped between Woody" You should accept Jet as your mate, Woody". Woody turn to Ivory, Ender had came up, Ender tail wagged" You should Woody", She said. Ivory tail twitch, as Woody snarled"I can't, I not Talia, who took another mate after Vadar was ended. Plus".. She stopped herself" It be to unfair". She then tipped her head to Siberia, Ruby and Cystral who was guiding their pups. Lion and Rune was fighting, but it didn't look like play. Lion and Rune was biting and clawing each other with the other pups watching and cheering. Snap and Spring bark" Claw his ear off", Splash and Mist pounce on each other" bite his neck out". Leap and Bee eyes was clouded with grief, Woody understand why, Their sick litter brother Bumble was ended due to sickness. Moon sat with her mate Red, leaning on his shoulder. Woody turn back to the fight, Warrior, Auroura and Tia was barking loudly while Wild and Star was howling" Tear their tail off Lion".Starlight and Star howl" Get him Rune".Twist and Snow was whimpering loudly, the pups was only three weeks old. Ruby's pups, Apple was sleeping with Ruby. Rage howl" Rune end Lion". Chapter 4 Woody leapt between the pups, her paw place where they can't fight. Rune and Lion both had wounds, fur pulled out. Woody snarl" What happen", Lion snarl" Rune said that he was gonna be Alpha and end Rain but I told him that I challenge him". Rune glared at Woody" Rain isn't even a pure eskimo dog, why she even in the pack". Rage yawn" Let them fight, Rune is right after all", Woody glared at Lion and Rune" You about old enough to serve your pack, you want to destroy it".Rune and Lion both look at there paws, " Go as for you Lion, today you be starting patrols". Lion nodded, his tail started wagging. Ice and Breeze was hunting already, while lion was fighting. Woody saw Frost and Brick, the two had their pups, Mink was Frost's daughter and Star and starlight was Brick's pups. Woody saw Bone and Scar sleeping,''lazy ''Woody thought. A dog howled" we being attacked". A massive dog stood over the pack, Bone and Scar hackles was raised snarling. Fala and Arrow nudge their pups to safety while, Bone growled" Leave now, Eskimos attack." Woody lunge at the Alpha clamping her jaws around her throat, clawing her flanks causing a long jagged scar. The pack was fighting, Ivory and another dog, a golden dog was fighting while Jet was bravely fighting a much larger dog then him. The Bone howled to his pack" Fire Rain, I joinging your pack, my follower follow me".